fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sessyoin Kiara/@comment-26098973-20170725095433
Been some time since I've been using my Waifu Kiara. In all honesty, I'm really satisfied, in fact I'm overwhelmed with joy while using her. Totally fit my playstyle in FGO JP. Here's my current rundown on her: 1) "I will SPAM and I'll CRIT." That's what she basically is. She fits perfectly in a "Special" Hybrid type of party which focus are "ARTS Up" and "CRITICAL Stars" at the same time. (hint hint, it's Mozart and Serenity dayo~) 2) '''She can survive on her own but it's tricky as it can get. If there's an Arts Version of Anniversay Blonde, then it practically covers what Kiara is lacking (''minus the ReCasts Times). ''She's selfish as she wants everything need to be focused on her. Even my Kiyohime wasn't this selfish. All she needs is to have more chance to gain NP. The more NP gain in one turn, the better her survival. '''3) The time when I used her alongside with Hans and Tamamo-chan was good but totally lacking. Maybe it's just me but the fun of healing shenanigans in exchange to damage output kinda hindered the shining moments of Kiara. I found her best suited along Serenity and Mozart practically of being Arts-based support along with being a Critical Star providers. She has high enough star absorbing capabilities that it's no problem creaming enemies with crits after crits while milking them dry with the NP Spams after NP Spams. 4) I found her not compatible enough Staller-Types. The only passable servant I can say when paired with Kiara is Mashu, Waver, and Boudica and it's already a problem on it own. Kiara is a selfish. She WILL bring others down for her own gain. I've tried this kind of team for how many goddamn times (except during version 1.24 'cause f*** you DW for not letting me play) and it always ended in disaster. Kiara takes and never gives except erotic lines and boners. Thus simply giving her attack and def boost will not simply not cut it, it may work at first, but later on, oh gawd let me use healers instead. 5) Debuff spammers are her friends. The only problem with this is how sustainable can those friends be. Waver and Asterios have been my trustworthy partners to this set-up but the payment in this kind of set-up that I've found so far is giving up Kiara's NP Spams. Sure I had it on NP1 but even on NP1, it's still deadly as it can get. But the plus side is the brunt squishiness of the enemies... they'll be paper maches, they'll attack you as if some kind of small black ant whose bite is ticklish. Then you'll slap them as if your palm is diamond powered by a hydraulic piston. That is another kind of "Arts" way of teaching enemies "BDSM". That's pretty much what I can say during my 2 months minus 2-3 weeks of DW screwing me. The CE that I've used so far Kiara: Dabābu Hamāṭu Bāṣu for the "Special" Hybrid Team. Chocolatier '''or Another Ending was another choice but I don't have it. The team have been composed of the following: '''Hassan of Serenity equipped with Be Elegant! '''She may be not the brightest star gen, but she still provides a good amount of stars nonetheless. Plus that 1st skill of hers is a good debuff while semi-stalling the enemy. Her NP is also handy with that 10k DoT for five turns. Lastly, she's Arts-based Assassin so it's good overall. '''Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart equipped with Kiss Your Hand. It may sound like a stupid choice but given that I don't have a large array of CEs to use means I have to use what could be the best at the moment. He's not flashy, he's not lame either. I mean, who wouldn't want that 33% Arts Boost at level 6? Make that 44% at Level 10! He can provide a huge amount of stars too with the ReCast time of it not being much of a hindrance since Serenity got it covered. Hesu Kristo, I can't not use this guy! Curse then chance debuff, this guy works! Oh damn... I've type for far too long... xD I like using Kiara. She's so awesome to use. I still can't fully use her since I don't have the servants and CE that is ideally, the most perfect for her. But Mozart and Serenity's been doing great. Like, Dios Mio!!! Look at those creamy milky damage! Boner Galore mi amigos, mi amigas!